


One Shot Klaroline

by Klarolineshippers



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M, Minor Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, minor camille klaus
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolineshippers/pseuds/Klarolineshippers
Summary: One ShotCapitolo 1Ambientato durante la 6° Stagione di TVD, Tra la 2° e la 3° di TO.Capitolo 2Ambientato dopo la 3x8 di The Originals.Damon e Stefan irrompono nel complesso Mikealson, portando tra le braccia un'incosciente Caroline, che è stata maledetta da Esther. Klaus mobilita tutti per salvarla
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Verità

Quando Damon Salvatore, tornato dai morti, aveva tirato fuori la bomba, un silenzio assordante li aveva circondati tutti.  
"Il Grande Ibrido Cattivo è diventato padre" aveva esclamato con nonchalance  
A quanto pare aveva incontrato Rebekah a New Orleans, nel viaggio per ritrovare sè stesso e dimenticare Elena e la sua infatuazione per Liam, e lei aveva vuotato i fagioli  
"Hayley, la ragazza lupo, è la madre"  
La seconda bomba aveva creato un nuovo vortice di emozioni e la tensione si tagliava con un dito  
"Comunque lui non è interessato a lei, c'è una bionda umana che gli fa il filo e che è convinta di averlo avvolto attorno al suo dito. Ha questa convinzione che lo sta cambiando, ed Elijah è dello stesso parere. A quanto pare il Grande Ibrido Cattivo si fida di lei a tal punto che gli affida spesso la figlia" proseguì lui  
Stefan fissava il fratello, annuendo impercettibilmente alle sue affermazioni.  
Bonnie sembrava sollevata, come se fosse a conoscenza di quelle informazioni da un pò e non avesse avuto il coraggio di tirarle fuori, ma poi era stata l'ancora, prima di essere chiusa in un mondo prigione, probabilmente sapeva molte cose.  
Jeremy e Alaric sembravano annoiati dalle notizie.  
Matt non era stupito, ma guardava una persona nella stanza con crescente preoccupazione.  
Elena sembrava perplessa del perchè fosse stata chiamata a casa Salvatore con urgenza, per spettegolare sulla vita di Klaus.  
Tyler rise sonoramente, attirando l'attenzione di tutti, Liv e Jo incluse, che non sapevano chi fosse il soggetto dell'interessante storia che Damon stava avidamente condividendo  
"Ho provato ad uccidere Hayley e il bambino, il sangue di quel piccolo mostro crea ibridi. La ragazza umana si chiama Cami, studia psicologia e penso fosse la terapista di Klaus. Marcel, l'uomo per cui lavoravo, aveva qualcosa per lei, quindi Klaus ha deciso che doveva averla. Divertente, come abbia la tendenza a volere avere tutte le ragazze degli altri, soprattutto se sono bionde e con gli occhi chiari. Però se veramente gli ha affidato la figlia, significa che non è un semplice inseguimento e che forse si sta seriamente innamorando di lei. E pensare che è solo umana. Se dovesse trasformarla, mi assicurerò personalmente di ucciderla davanti a lui, solo per vederlo soffrire. Deve essere veramente speciale"  
Un'altra ondata di silenzio riempì la stanza.  
Questa volta gli occhi erano tutti puntati su una bionda seduta su una poltrona davanti al camino, che non aveva emesso un suono, neppure un respiro, dall'inizio della storia.  
Caroline si sentiva spezzata.  
Un'ondata di panico circondava il suo volto.  
Si sentiva ferita, come se fosse stato il suo ragazzo ad andare a letto con la persona che disprezzava di più.  
Si sentiva tradita, come se fosse stato il suo ragazzo ad innamorarsi di un'altra donna.  
Si sentiva usata, inutile, invisibile.  
Sentiva il panico circondarla.  
Un'altra Elena Gilbert umana che con un battito di ciglia aveva fatto dimenticare a tutti la sua presenza.  
Lei che da umana non era stata importante per nessuno, nemmeno per sua madre.  
Lei che se avesse incontrato Klaus quando era ancora umana, sarebbe passata in osservata.  
Anzi, probabilmente se non fosse stata fidanzata con Tyler, sarebbe comunque passata in osservata.  
E ora era lì, con piani, futuro, cose che voleva, ma si sentiva vuota.  
Un anno e mezzo che non aveva più sue notizie, ma aveva ancora un enorme impatto emotivo su di lei.  
Si era aggrappata alle sue parole:  
'Sarò il tuo ultimo, qualunque sia l'attesa'  
'Sei bella, forte, piena di luce'  
'Un giorno ti presenterai alla mia porta, e mi permetterai di mostarti tutto quello che il mondo ha da offire'  
Una mano gentile si era posata sulla sua spalla, facendola tornare alla realtà.  
Stefan.  
Dio lei aveva spento la sua umanità, aveva costretto lui a fare lo stesso. Avevano fatto sesso insieme, avevano rovinato un'amicizia. Lui le aveva dichiarato amore e lei lo aveva fatto prima di lui.  
Ma era amore?  
Lo sguardo sul suo volto diceva che provava pietà per lei.  
Lui sapeva che cosa c'era stato tra lei e Klaus, era l'unico a sapere di ciò che si erano detti nei boschi. Sapeva della promessa di non tornare mai più. Sapeva della segreteria telefonica. Aveva scoperto anche delle parole nel campo sportivo del liceo, quando era accidentalmente entrato nella sua testa, dopo aver perso la memoria.  
Ad un certo punto, stanca di quella festa della pietà, si alzò in piedi e andò dritta verso la porta senza emettere un suono.  
"Caroline torna qui" era la disperazione nella voce di Elena a richiamarla  
"Biondina, ti abbiamo riportato indietro da poco. Per favore" Damon aveva addirittura pensato che stesse per spegnere le proprie emozioni  
"Stefan, sei il suo ragazzo, falla ragionare" sospirò Tyler irritato  
"Non sono il suo ragazzo"  
"E non deve farmi ragionare proprio per niente" sbottò incolore Caroline "Abbiamo un matrimonio da organizzare, quindi perchè non date una mano, anzichè farvi gli affari altrui?" chiese fingendosi esasperata  
"L'ha presa peggio del previsto" esclamò Bonnie lanciando uno sguardo consapevole a Stefan

Il come e il perchè, Caroline si era messa in macchina e iniziò a guidare verso Sud, non era chiaro a nemmeno a lei.  
I suoi amici, erano convinti che stesse andando a Whitmore e stesse organizzando il matrimonio del secolo.  
Lei invece passato lo shock e la ferita iniziale, era furiosa. E aveva un gran voglia di litigare. Quindi mise tutta la sua ira in macchina e iniziò a dirigersi a New Orleans.  
Alla fine delle urla, avrebbe finto di aver spento le sue emozioni, lo avrebbe accusato della morte di sua madre, per farlo sentire almeno in colpa, avrebbe girato i tacchi e se ne sarebbe andata lontano da lui, da New Orlenas, da Mystic Falls e probabilmente dall'intero continente.  
D'altra parte Hayley l'aveva definita 'La regina del Drama' una volta, e si sarebbe comportata esattamente così.


	2. Maledizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon e Stefan irrompono nel complesso dei Mikealson, con una Caroline incosciente tra le braccia.
> 
> Stefan e Caroline sono solo amici. Damon libera sua madre dal mondo prigione perchè dopo la morte di Liz, vuole recuperare il rapporto con Lily. Valerie è ugualmente gelosa di Caroline, un pò come lo era Rebekah di lei e Matt. A New Orleans siamo tra la 3x08 e la 3x09. Jackson è vivo. Elijah troverà il suo Happy Ending in un sequel (Kalijah)

"KLAUS"

Un urlo fece cadere in silenzio tutte le persone all'interno del mattatoio. Marcel alzò un sopracciglio perplesso, e scambiò un significativo sguardo con Davina, Josh e Camille. Tutti pensavano la stessa cosa: chiunque sia, sta per morire.  
Sul piatto la famiglia originale aveva una profezia che gravava sulle loro teste, una società supersegreta di vampiri rinominati 'La Strige' e i primi tre vampiri delle stirpi di Klaus, Elijah e Rebekah. A questo si aggiungeva la costante preoccupazione per Hope; il matrimonio del malumore tra Hayley e Jackson, che aveva reso Elijah irascibile e Klaus furioso; il rapporto indefinito tra il grande ibrido cattivo e la coraggiosa barista Cami, che aveva provocato la gelosia della pazza ex Aurora; l'odio crecente di Davina per l'intera famiglia originale, che aveva preferito resuscitare Esther e aveva cancellato l'unica possibilità di resuscitare Kol e per finire lo strano avvicinamento di Lucien a Freya, che destava più sospetti che scalpore. Dunque era opinione comune che chiunque stesse urlando davanti la porta di legno, avrebbe dunque avuta vita breve.

"Bene, è una fortuna che tuo fratello non sia in casa, o avremmo dovuto cambiare l'ennesimo tappeto" Hayley stava cullando Hope nel cortile e lanciò uno sguardo ad Elijah, il quale annuì seccamente e guardò sorpreso il volto familiare che varcò la soglia.

Rebekah si affacciò dalla ringhiera, poi saltò giù dal balcone guardando il visitatore con sorpresa "Stefan?".

"Dov'è Klaus?" domandò senza prestare attenzione alla restante parte degli esseri soprannaturali nel cortile. Freya si unì nel cortile e guardò interrogativa Marcel, per sapere chi fosse il misterioso visitatore. Il vampiro scosse la testa in senso di diniego e si limitò a seguire con attenzione il dibattito.

"Qualunque motivo ti abbia portato a New Orleans, non è importante per noi" lo liquidò Elijah "Farai meglio ad andare via prima che Niklaus torni a casa, signor Salvatore". Il tono glaciale di Elijah non sorprese nessuno. Rebekah si morse la lingua, impedendosi di ricordare al fratello, come Klaus avesse avuto un debole per Stefan da quasi un secolo.

"Non è una possibilità" Damon sbuffò entrando nel cortile, portando tra le braccia un'incosciente Caroline tra le braccia. Elijah la guardò incuriosito ma non si smosse dalla sua posizione. Anche il resto dei presenti rimase impassibile, chiedendosi silenziosamente chi fosse e cosa le fosse successo.

Prima che Rebekah o Hayley potessero chiedere qualcosa, Elijah provò a concedare i vampiri "Non so cosa potrebbe fare mio fratello per la signorina Forbes, ma vi assicuro che abbiamo grossi problemi in questo momento, dunque vi consiglio di andare via".

"Elijah chiama Nik" Rebekah interruppe il fratello guadagnandosi uno sguardo sorpreso. Rebekah mise le mani sui fianchi e incitò Elijah a fare quanto detto.

"Rebekah, se vuoi che rimangano vivi, lasciali tornare a casa prima che Niklaus arrivi qui" esclamò indignato l'uomo in giacca e cravatta, trovando il consenso dei presenti.

Ma Hayley si fece avanti e dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo preoccupato verso Caroline sbottò "Io chiamo Klaus!".

"Rimorso o senso di colpa?" Damon la schernì, ricordando come la lupa aveva provato a mettersi tra Caroline e Tyler, e poi si era fatta mettere incinta da Klaus, quando Caroline stava iniziando a cedere.

"Non devo spiegare i miei motivi a te" lo liquidò il neo-ibrido, prendendo il cellulare in mano e passando Hope a Jackson, che guardava con sospetto i nuovi arrivati, provando a collocarli tra i possibili amici di Rebekah o i possibili nemici di Elijah.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di comporre il numero perchè un furibondo Klaus entrò nel cortile urlando "VOGLIO LUCIEN MORTO". Quando notò la confusione si arrestò di colpo, mentre notava a casa sua le ultime persone che si aspettava di trovare. Il suo sguardo passò dal suo vecchio amico squartatore, al quale lanciò uno sguardo di pura sorpresa, a Damon, che guardò con disgusto. Poi balenò di colpo davanti a quest'ultimo osservando un'incosciente Caroline tra le sue braccia. Il viso di Klaus si riempì di emozioni, cercando di capire cosa fosse accaduto al suo piccolo vampiro biondo. Si avvicinò lentamente, e avvicinò la mano al suo viso,che ritrasse senza toccarla mentre un moto di rabbia prese il sopravvento e lo portò a lampeggiare verso Stefan e a scaraventarlo contro il muro, tenendolo per la gola.

"Come volevasi dimostrare" sbuffò Camille a bassa voce, mentre Marcel annuì d'accordo con la bionda.

"Che cosa le è successo?" sibilò furioso contro il più giovane dei Salvatore, che tentava invano di allontanarsi dalla presa di Klaus.

La mascella di Cami cadde all'istante. La prima cosa che si chiese fu se fosse un'altra pazza ex. D'altronde era l'unica persona di cui Klaus si fosse mai preso cura, allo stesso modo di Hope. Era stata rapita e torturata più volte solo per arrivare a lui. Non si era mai preso cura di nessuna a parte lei, non Hayley, madre di sua figlia, o Genevieve con cui aveva allacciato una fortuita relazione. Si chiese non solo chi fosse questa ragazza, ma anche perchè Rebekah e Hayley che le avevano spesso detto che Klaus era innamorato di lei, e che entrambi dovevano fare quel passo in più e mettersi definitivamente insieme, la conoscevano.  
Anche Marcel al suo fianco sbarrò gli occhi sorpreso. Conoscendo suo padre, sapeva che qualcuno oggi sarebbe morto, ma non perchè avevano invaso la sua dimora.  
Elijah si sistemò la cravatta nervoso e lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo alle due donne che avevano chiesto di chiamare Niklaus, le quali evidentemente sapevano qualcosa che a lui era sfuggito. Sì, la signorina Forbes era stata l'appuntamento di suo fratello al gran ballo che sua madre aveva ospitato, ma lei poi aveva contribuito alla morte di Finn e Kol.. quindi perchè dovrebbe essere importante?.

"STO ASPETTANDO UNA RISPOSTA SQUARTATORE" urlò sbattendolo nuovamente contro il muro mentre lo afferrava per il colletto della giacca.

"Per l'amor di Dio, Nik, lascialo andare. Come può risponderti se continui a torturarlo" lo riprese Rebekah, avvicinandosi ai due e guardando il suo ex amore dispiaciuta.

"Blondie sta morendo, non sappiamo perchè, né come, ma è causa di tua madre. Ora trova una soluzione" sbuffò Damon, mentre Caroline si mosse irrequieta tra le sue braccia.

Klaus si voltó di scatto verso Damon sbarrando gli occhi sconvolto. Poi vide Caroline muoversi tra le braccia del vampiro e la confusione prese il sopravvento "Che cosa?".

Stefan approfittó della distrazione di Klaus per allontanarlo da sé e spiegare i fatti "Esther l'ha maledetta mesi fa, non sapevamo cosa le avesse fatto... è bastato che delle mezze streghe che hanno attualmente preso il controllo di Mystic Falls, le lanciassero contro uno stupido incantesimo e ha iniziato ad indebolirsi inspiegabilemente... Non sanno cosa le sia successo. Klaus devi aiutarla" lo implorò il vampiro, mentre Klaus si avvicinò a Damon, con gli occhi fissi su Caroline.

"Perchè mia madre ha fatto una cosa simile?" Elijah era curioso ma altrettanto perplesso. Sua madre non lasciava nulla al caso, e sicuramente aveva uno scopo il suo gesto.

Klaus serró le labbra e guardando frustrato Stefan e Damon, ringhió "Perchè nessuno c'ha avvisati che nostra madre era a Mystic Falls? Perchè non ha chiamato per chiedere aiuto?".

"Io non ero a Mystic Falls" affermò Stefan con rammarico "Elena piangeva la morte di Damon e Bonnie, un incantesimo impediva agli esseri soprannaturali di entrare nella città. Enzo, un nostro amico, mi ha avvisato di quello che è successo, ma tuo fratello aveva già risolto il problema" spiegò brevemente Stefan, mentre allungava il collo per cercare l'unico Mikealson mancante.

"A proposito dov'è Kol?" Damon guardò l'ibrido interrogativo.

"Kol è morto" rispose seccamente Klaus.

Damon strinse maggiormente Caroline e poi ignorando il pericolo esclamó "Perfetto, e la biondina sta per fare la sua stessa fine".

Gli occhi di Klaus lampeggiarono spaventosamente di giallo "FREYA!" urlò senza staccare gli occhi dal corpo di Caroline. Freya si avvicinó alla vampira bionda per osservare meglio cosa le fosse accaduto "Cerca nei grimori di nostra madre, metti a soqquadro la città se serve" le disse con voce ferma, mentre lei alzò un sopracciglio, sfidandolo con lo sguardo a completare l'imminente minaccia che stava per lanciare.

"Niklaus, posso fare un incantesimo e rallentare il processo, ma se non so che maledizione le è stata lanciata, non posso risolvere il problema".

Klaus si voltó rabbiosamente verso di lei, ma prima che potesse rispondere Davina si fece avanti "Lei è Caroline?".

"Come fai a conoscerla?" chiese Klaus spiccio.

"Sei la strega di Kol?" domandò Damon a sua volta.

Davina guardò il vampiro con disprezzo "Non sono la strega di nessuno! Ma si, sono io ad averlo aiutato a creare un incantesimo per proteggerla. Finchè Kol fosse rimasto in vita, la maledizione di Esther non avrebbe avuto effetto" spiegò la strega con calma.

Klaus giró la testa verso Davina di scatto, gli occhi fumanti di rabbia "E tu piccola strega, non hai mai pensato di informarmi di questo?".

"E perchè avrei dovuto farlo? Non sei mio amico, ti odio e l'unico motivo per cui sei vivo, è perchè uccidendo te, uccido anche le persone a cui tengo. Kol è rimasto morto per colpa tua e dei tuoi nemici, quindi non sei una mia priorità".

"Senti un pò Davina, non me ne frega niente se sei a capo della tua congrega. Io ti posso uccidere come e quanto voglio. Tieni a freno la lingua e le tue minacce" Klaus era furioso. Scoprire che sua madre era arrivato a Caroline, e lui non ne era minimamente a conoscenza, mentre la sua più grande spina nel fianco, lo sapeva e non ne aveva fatto parola, era tanto da digerire.

"Niklaus, non è il momento di iniziare una battaglia. Se vuoi salvare la tua amica, così da rimandare lei e i suoi amici vampiri a casa, devi lasciarla parlare" lo ammonì Freya. La sua famiglia aveva molti problemi, e prima si fossero sbarazzati del problema, prima avrebbero potuto concentrarsi sui veri problemi.

Davina in ogni caso non aveva intenzione di aiutare Klaus, soprattutto dopo la morte di Kol... Quindi lo liquidó "Non puoi fare nulla. La maledizione poteva essere annullata solo se Kol fosse rimasto in vita. Lui è morto, dunque lei morirà".

La mascella di Klaus si abbassò. Strinse i pugni accanto ai fianchi, impendendosi di saltare alla giugulare della strega, o di uccidere i fratelli Salvatore per non aver prestato attenzione al suo piccolo vampiro biondo. 'Suo?' si chiese retoricamente  
Caroline aveva chiarito abbondantemente di volerlo fuori dalla sua vita, ma d'altra parte era stato lui a lasciare lei e la banda a combattere da soli contro un immortale di 2000 anni. E nonostante la confessione avvenuta nel bosco, lei lo aveva allontanato irrimediabilemente. Eppure sua madre l'aveva usata come esca, pensando che lei sarebbe corsa a chiedergli aiuto, mentre lei aveva alzato la testa e affrontato i problemi da sola, perchè era indipendente, forte, senza età, senza paura. E di certo, non aveva bisogno di un cavaliere in armatura scintillante a salvarle la vita.

"E se resuscitassimo Kol?" si fece avanti Stefan guardando Davina e interrompendo il lungo silenzio che era calato, in seguito alla sconvolgente dichiarazione. Non era disposto a perdere la sua migliore amica. Aveva già perso Lexi, ma stavolta avrebbe fatto il possibile per salvare Caroline.

"Come pensi di farlo? I suoi fratelli hanno cancellato l'unica possibilità che avevo di riportarlo in vita" lo derise Davina, facendo vergognare sia Rebekah che Elijah.

Damon intervenne con un ghigno sul viso "Ma non avevi dalla tua parte una strega Bennett e le sue mille vite". Immaginava che Bonnie avrebbe potuto fare uno strappo alle sue regole e correre in soccorso alla sua migliore amica, se avesse saputo come stavano le cose.

"Conoscete una strega Bennett?" Davina era sorpresa. Aveva sempre pensato che vampiri e streghe mantenessero le distanze, e che lei e Vincent, fossero un eccezione. Inoltre le streghe Bennett erano famose, soprattutto a New Orleans.

"Chiamatela, ma fate in fretta. Io provo a rallentare l'incantesimo" intervenne Freya con rapidità. Se c'era una possibilità di riavere Kol e di avere una strega Bennett indebitata con la sua famiglia, ne avrebbe approfittato.

Klaus prese Caroline dalle braccia di Damon e la allontanò dal cortile, conducendola verso la sua stanza, sotto gli sguardi increduli di tutti.  
Stefan afferrò rapidamente il cellulare e chiamò Bonnie, rimasta a Mystic Falls per proteggere la città insieme a Matt ed Enzo.

"Avete trovato Klaus?" la voce preoccupata della strega fu udibile anche ai non vampiri, considerando il silenzio assordante che era sceso nel cortile.

"Con chi credi di parlare Bon Bon" sbuffò Damon con ovvietà.

"Abbiamo bisogno che tu venga a New Orleans, devi resuscitare Kol. Se lui non torna in vita, Caroline muore" spiegò Stefan rapidamente.

"CHE COSA?" l'urlo della strega dall'altro capo del telefono, fece preoccupare tutti. "Anche se non odiassi Kol, questo è letteralemente impossibile".

In un secondo l'ibrido volò giù dal balcone e strappò il cellulare dalle mani di Stefan "Vorresti dirmi che con l'aiuto delle streghe di New Orleans e di una strega originale, non saresti capace di farlo?" chiese Klaus con aria di sfida.

"Klaus ascolta la stregoneria non funziona così" provó a farlo ragionare Bonnie.

"Ascoltami tu strega, hai rischiato di morire solo per farmi vedere quanto potente fosse il tuo potere; mi hai fatto saltare in un altro corpo, rischiando di uccidere l'orfano Lockwood; hai praticato l'Espressione e hai lavorato con Silas, solo perchè la tua stupida amica doppelganger non era abbastanza buona per essere un vampiro; e vorresti lasciare morire Caroline senza fare nulla?" chiese con voce bassa e rabbiosa.

Bonnie prese un sospiro e provó a far ragionare l'ibrido "Klaus ammesso che trovi qualcosa, servirebbero le sue ceneri e".

"Le ceneri sono perfettemente conservate, Caroline si è occupata del cadavere di mio fratello dopo che l'avete lasciato a marcire nella cucina dei Gilbert" la interruppe Klaus.

"E il sangue dei suoi fratelli, ma Finn è morto" continuò Bonnie.

"Finn non è un problema, abbiamo la sua anima conservata in un amuleto" ribattè l'originale, mentre Bonnie, Stefan e Damon trattennero un commento sarcastico.

"Un sangue raro, ma non può essere il tuo, perchè tu sei considerato un fratello" rispose Bonnie, cercando di ignorare che Klaus e lei erano dalla stessa parte e che continuare a contraddirlo e a mettere paletti, era stupido.

Klaus sorrise trionfante e con soddisfazione esclamó "Mia figlia è il primo tri-ibrido, il suo sangue è raro".

"Klaus potrebbero servire altri ingredienti e sarebbero solo supposizioni" cercò di farlo ragionare Bonnie.

"Vai in quella maledetta casa infestata dagli spiriti e chiedi aiuto. Caroline ha ucciso dodici maledette streghe per salvarti la vita" urlò furioso, mentre uno sguardo inorridito passò sul viso della maggior parte dei presenti. Alcuni erano meno sorpresi di altri, di certo Klaus non poteva essere interessato a qualcuno meno folle di lui "Il mio jet privato ti attenderà in aereporto e quando arrivi a New Orleans, una macchina ti accompagnerà direttamente qui" concluse Klaus, prima di staccare la chiamata e ridare il cellulare a Stefan.

"Bene D, credo che tu e Klaus abbiate un obiettivo in comune dopotutto" esclamò Marcel, facendo ridacchiare Josh.

"Se questo non comportasse la resurrezione di Kol, e Caroline non fosse stata carina con me quando l'ho chiamata tempo fa, al contrario della maggior parte dei vampiri.. Tu potresti marcire all'inferno" Davina guardò Klaus con odio. L'ibrido annuì brevemente e poi fece cenno ai due Salvatore di seguirlo dentro.

Elijah si voltò verso Rebekah con un sopracciglio alzato, la quale si rifiutò di dargli spiegazioni. Fu Hayley ad intervenire "Era invaghito di lei, ma sai" fece una pausa cercando di riordinare i fatti "Dopo averla morsa e fatta mordere da un ibrido, aver trasformato il suo ragazzo in un ibrido, averlo allontanato da Mystic Falls dopo aver ucciso sua madre, aver tentato di ammazzare i suoi amici e aver ceduto uno dei suoi ibridi per uno stupido appuntamento, non so esattamente cosa potrei dirti". Poi prese Hope dalle braccia di Jackson e li trascinó dall'altro lato della strada.

"Se l'ha morsa, significa che poi le ha dato il suo sangue per guarirla... e questo risponde almeno alla metà delle domande che mi sono fatto" rispose Marcel. Rebekah sollevò un sopracciglio e lo invitò a continuare, cosa che dopo un ghigno lui fece "Da Mystic Falls è tornato felice l'ultima volta, ha anche risparmiato Thierry"  
Rebekah alzò gli occhi al cielo, non era l'unica ad aver sgamato Klaus. Ma nonostante questo, non pensava che Caroline avesse chances con suo fratello.

"Ti posso offrire un drink, Cami?" chiese Elijah volgendo l'attenzione alla bionda che era rimasta seduta in disparte, un pò a disagio. Improvvisamente tutti si ricordarono che Mystic Falls o meno, Klaus stava dando le sue attenzioni ad un'altra bionda. E questa bionda per lui era importante. Vincent sapeva come l'amica fosse innamorata dell'ibrido e sapeva anche che lui la ricambiava. Tutti nel cortile non avevano dubbi. E tutti, Rebekah inclusa, erano convinti che Klaus risolto questo intoppo, avrebbe mandato via la banda di Mystic Falls e avrebbe concentrato nuovamente la sua attenzione sulla terapista umana. D'altronde gli squarci di umanità che avevano visto, erano legati solo ad Hope e a lei, della quale si prendeva cura.

"Se non arriva questa strega Bennet, io sono inutile qui. Mi unisco a voi da Rousseau" disse Davina, dando uno sguardo di conforto all'amica, immediatamente appoggiata da Vincent e Josh

"Io rimango qui! Abbiamo tante cose di cui discutere. New Orleans è sotto assedio" si tiró fuori Marcel.

"Sembra che tu sia in buona compagnia Camille. Quindi resterò qui ad aiutare mia sorella e Marcel" Elijah si sistemó la cravatta, mentre la bionda gli sorrise in risposta.  
____________________________________

Klaus stava facendo il punto della situazione a Mystic Falls con i fratelli Salvatore nel frattempo. I due gli spiegarono brevemente in che modo avevano sconfitto Silas, e l'originale fu sorpreso nello scoprire che Stefan ed Elena erano i doppelganger di Silas e Amara. Gli spiegarono di come Katherine fosse una viaggiatrice e di come aveva provato ad ingannare la morte. Stefan fece un accenno al viaggio che Caroline fece ad Atlanta per uccidere il suo doppelganger Tom, ma di come i sensi di colpa per aver ucciso dodici streghe per salvare Bonnie avevano preso il sopravvento, ed Enzo, amico di Damon, le aveva risparmiato un altro omicidio.  
Gli raccontarono dei viaggiatori, di Bonnie che, diventata l'ancora aveva aiutato a resuscitare molti morti, come Stefan, Tyler, Alaric e altre persone. Damon gli spiegò la scappatoia trovata da Sheila Bennet per proteggere sua nipote, del mondo prigione e di Kai. Il quale era un sifone e aveva salvato Mystic Falls. Mentre Stefan gli raccontò della madre di Caroline, di come avesse spento la sua umanità, ma anche di come nonostante il buio che la circondava, non riusciva ad essere spietata o ad uccidere a sangue freddo. Damon aggiunse che Bonnie prima di tornare a casa, aveva trovato sua madre e lui stupidamente l'aveva liberata. E poi la congrega dei Gemini aveva visto la sua fine, insieme alla morte di Alaric e Jo, per mano di Kai, il quale aveva incantato Elena in un sonno profondo. Gli eretici erano arrivati a Mystic Falls, e avevano iniziato ad uccidere tutti. Stefan spiegò come lui, Caroline e Matt avevano finto una fuga di gas e avevano reso la città, una città fantasma. Ma poi Damon e Bonnie erano stati affrettati e avevano ucciso uno di loro, e Caroline era stata rapita e torturata. Gli spiegarono anche come Valerie, primo amore di Stefan, aveva guardato con sospetto il rapporto tra lui e Caroline e le aveva lanciato un incantesimo alla pelle e che nonostante lo avesse poi rimosso, Caroline aveva iniziato a seccare e a stare male, fino a ieri, quando uno stato di incoscienza aveva avuto la meglio e la stessa Valerie aveva visto della magia oscura dentro di lei. Matt ricordò allora di aver visto Kol a Mystic Falls per proteggerla da Esther e questo li aveva condotti a New Orleans.

"Avrebbe dovuto chiamarmi, quando mia madre è andata da lei" sbottò Klaus, che seppur sollevato dopo la chiamata con Bonnie, era ancora terribilmente angosciato. L'ibrido si versó un drink e lo buttò giù di colpo. Prima di versarne un altro per sé stesso e servire del bourbon ai suoi ospiti.

"Kol gli aveva detto cosa stava succedendo a New Orleans, e lei pensava che la sicurezza di tua figlia, valesse molto di più" Stefan provó a giustificare la scelta della sua amica. Era consapevole dei sensi di colpa che provava Caroline per i sentimenti verso Klaus, e immaginava che scoprire di Hope, fosse stata la ragione che le avesse impedito di chiedere aiuto.

"Avrei protetto anche lei, come ho fatto con Elijah, Cami e Marcel" Klaus sospirò frustrato.

Damon alzò un sopracciglio "Cami sarebbe la terapista umana?"

"Avete fatto delle ricerche su New Orleans prima di venire qui, vedo" constatò Klaus, guardando sospettosamente i due vampiri.

"Avevamo tante ore di macchina, quindi dal momento che solitamente è Caroline a riempire i lunghi silenzi, abbiamo invaso la sua mente a turno e ognuno di noi ha tratto le proprie informazioni" spiegò l'anziano Salvatore.

Klaus sbarró gli occhi sorpreso, poi fingendosi disinteressato chiese "E cosa sa Caroline di Camille esattamente?".  
Stefan maledì mentalmente suo fratello, mentre Damon spiegava cosa avevano scoperto "Solo che è la tua ragazza, che sembra tirare fuori il meglio di te e ti spinge ad essere una brava persona... credo che siano quelle le parole che ha usato Kol mentre parlava con lei" esclamò fingendosi pensieroso a riguardo "Ah giusto, e che Mikeal l'ha rapita per arrivare a te" aggiunse facendo serrelare la mascella di Klaus alla menzione del padre.

"Non era morto? Sia lui che Esther intendo" specificò Stefan, provando a deviare la conversazione su acque sicure e beccandosi un'occhiataccia da Damon, che godeva a vedere l'ibrido in difficoltà.

"Davina, la strega di Kol, come l'ha poeticamente descritta tuo fratello, ha resuscitato mio padre per uccidermi. Poi ha scoperto che uccidendo me, avrebbe ucciso Marcel, che è come un padre per lei, e allora ha fatto dietrofront, ma ormai era troppo tardi"

Stefan cercó di ignorare che Davina fosse la strega che avrebbe dovuto aiutare a salvare Caroline e chiese "Ed Esther?"

"Mia madre è una strega, quindi quando l'altro lato è caduto, essendo seppellita in territorio sacro, ha usato la nascita di mia figlia e il potere delle congreghe ed è tornata in vita, riportando indietro Kol e Finn" Klaus sembrava annoiato, ma rispose alle domande curiose dei due, per cercare di ottenere con facilità altre informazioni.

"Abbiamo abbondantemente sentito parlare del bambino miracoloso" la buttò lì Damon, mentre Stefan gli lanciò uno sguardo severo.

"E da chi lo avete sentito?" chiese Klaus, frustrato dalle mezze frasi di quella piaga di Damon Salvatore.

"Tyler Lockwood, anche se non ricordo se sia stato prima o dopo aver provato a mordere Caroline, dopo aver saputo della vostra gita nei boschi" ghignó con soddisfazione, mentre il bicchere vuoto tra le mani di Klaus si frantumò.

"Damon chiudi la bocca" sibiló Stefan.

"Questo è il ringraziamento per avergli risparmiato la vita" Klaus si alzó dalla poltrona e camminando minacciosamente avanti e indietro, tentò di placare la sua rabbia.

"Non pensavo fosse un segreto... Dopo qualche settimana, ogni creatura soprannaturale ne era a conoscenza"

Damon non aveva intenzione di difendere Tyler, voleva solo provocare Klaus, e infatti l'ibrido lo sollevó per il colletto dal divano e lo guardó furioso "E' questo il motivo per cui Caroline non mi ha chiamato quando mia madre l'ha minacciata?"

"Non lo sappiamo Klaus, non ne abbiamo idea. Di certo avresti potuto dirglielo tu stesso" lo interruppe Stefan, diviso tra la voglia di spezzare il collo di suo fratello per avere la lingua lunga e la voglia di urlare contro Klaus per avere manie di pretesa su Caroline, dopo essersi fatto una nuova vita in Louisiana.

Prima che Klaus potesse ribattere, Rebekah entrò in soggiorno e dopo aver lanciato un'occhiataccia a suo fratello e alle sue maniere psicopatiche, li interruppe "Andate a riposarvi, ci sono stanze degli ospiti dove entrambi potrete alloggiare. Se avete dei bagagli in auto, qualcuno ve li porterà sù. Nik smettila di essere un asino e lascia andare Damon, abbiamo questioni più urgenti in questo momento"

____________________________________

Circa due ore dopo, Freya entrò in soggiorno e chiamò Klaus per accompagnarla di sopra. La bionda aveva cercato di trovare una soluzione temporanea per salvare Caroline, che tuttavia non aveva ripreso conoscenza durante il suo incantesimo. Freya aveva brevemente violato la sua mente, tentando di ricordare chi fosse per Klaus, e fu sorpresa di vederla ballare con suo fratello. Qualche mese prima era entrata nella testa di Klaus, ma tuttavia non aveva prestato attenzione alla bionda, considerandola una delle tante donne che Klaus aveva sedotto nei secoli. E ancora oggi, non si capacitava di cosa accomunasse i due.

"In cosa posso esserti utile sorella?" chiese Klaus dopo aver impartito ordini chiari e coincisi a Marcel e ai suoi vampiri

"Ho messo Caroline sotto incantesimo, le sue funzioni vitali stanno peggiorando ancora, ma ad un ritmo molto più lento. Se vogliamo mantenerla così per almeno 24 ore, ho bisogno che il suo cervello rimanga attivo e vigile, quindi qualcuno deve essere costantemente nella sua testa" spiegò mentre varcava la soglia della camera da letto del fratello, e guardava la bionda che giaceva inerme sotto coperte.

"Bene, dì as Elijah di occuparsi di tutto e ad Hayley di tenere Hope per il resto della giornata" esclamò Klaus avvicinandosi al suo letto e sedendosi vicino alla vampira bionda.

"Niklaus sei sicuro? I due ragazzi che l'hanno accompagnata sono vampiri, possono darsi il cambio a vicenda. La conoscono bene" provò a farlo ragionare Freya.

"Quando Damon Salvatore conoscerà meglio di me Caroline, un albero di quercia bianca crescerà nel nostro cortile" il sarcasmo di Klaus, accompagnato da un'occhiataccia alla sorella, per una simile insinuazione, fecero roteare gli occhi di Freya.

"Il suo viso era familiare nei tuoi ricordi Niklaus, ma ho ignorato le vostre conversazioni e non credo che una conoscenza superficiale, sia quello che le serve".

"Sorella, ti assicuro che conosco approfonditamente Caroline. Chiamami quando la strega Bennett arriva, e lascerò il mio posto al Salvatore più giovane" Freya annuì e lasciò la stanza, maledicendosi mentalmente per non aver approfittato abbastanza quando era nella testa di entrambi per conoscere Caroline. Avrebbe chiesto a questo giovane Salvatore domande in più sul rapporto tra la giovane vampira bionda e suo fratello, e avrebbe interrogato lui e suo fratello sulla loro sireline e sulle loro intenzioni nei confronti della famiglia.

_____________________________________  
Klaus restò ad osservare la figura che giaceva immobile sul suo letto. Aveva i capelli un pò più corti dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista. Una ciocca di capelli le copriva il viso e non potè resistere a spostarla dietro l'orecchio. Accarezzò la sua guancia, sorprendemente calda e dopo un'ultima lunga occhiata, si alzò e avvicinò una poltrona accanto al letto, dove si sedette prima di afferrarle la mano e svuotare la mente.  
In pochi secondi si ritrovò a Mystic Falls, era nella foresta, e per un fugace momento pensò che Caroline fosse tornata in quello specifico punto, pensando a lui. Poi realizzò che erano passati due anni, che lo odiava per averle omesso la gravidanza di Hayley, che pensava fosse andato avanti con Camille e che probabilmente lo aveva dimenticato.  
Camminò rapidamente verso sud e arrivò al limitare della foresta, arrivando di fronte le cascate. La trovò seduta su una roccia, mentre osservava silenziosamente il rumore dell'acqua misto alla natura.

Si appoggiò ad un albero e la osservò con adorazione. Ma il silenzio non durò a lungo, amava quel posto e ci teneva a farglielo sapere "Mille anni fa era il mio posto preferito".

"Klaus" sussurrò sorpresa voltandosi verso di lui.

Klaus le sorrise e si avvicinò a lei "Ciao, amore".

"Che cosa ci fai qui? Sei nella mia testa?" chiese con stupore e un briciolo di preoccupazione.

"Mi dispiace per quello. Non avrei mai voluto violare la tua privacy Caroline, ma mia sorella mi ha chiesto di entrare nella tua testa perchè era importante affinchè il suo incantesimo avesse uno scopo".

Caroline deglutì "Quindi Damon non scherzava quando ha detto che mi stava portando a New Orleans.. aspetta un momento, hai detto tua sorella? Cioè Rebekah è ancora nel corpo di una strega e si è trasformata nella mia possibilità di salvezza?" domandò Caroline scioccata, riacquistando un tono di voce combattivo e scontroso, che fecero tirare un sospiro di sollievo a Klaus.

"Non so come tu faccia a sapere di Rebekah nel corpo di una strega amore, ma non ti avrei affidato all'inesperienza di mia sorella nemmeno se fosse stata l'unica opzione" ribattè con un sorriso, facendo sorridere anche la bionda di fronte a lui "Parlo di una sorella che credevo perduta da tempo, Freya".

Caroline alzò un sopracciglio "La primogenita morta apparentemente di peste nel vecchio mondo?".

"Qualcuno ha fatto i compiti" la prese in giro Klaus, mentre la guardava con le mani unite dietro la schiena.

"Beh sai, se vuoi uccidere qualcuno di veramente cattivo, è meglio assicurarsi che non abbia dei familiari in giro pronti a vendicarsi" cantilenó Caroline a tono, facendo sorridere Klaus.

Klaus scosse la testa divertito "Ho odiato la banda dei tuoi stupidi amici e i loro numerosi tentativi di uccidermi, ma oggi mi sono sorpreso più volte ad ammirare la vostra testa" esclamò l'ibrido, sedendosi su una roccia accanto a quella dove sedeva Caroline.

"Bene, se alla fine di questo tour nella mia testa, ti ritrovi a dirmi che ti dispiace per ciò che hai fatto e chiedi scusa, avrò la certezza che sei frutto della mia immaginazione e che sto diventando pazza" sospirò in modo teatrale Caroline, strappando una rapida risata a Klaus.

"La tua amica Bonnie sta arrivando a New Orleans, resusciterà Kol e troveremo una soluzione" disse Klaus con fermezza. Poi non nascondendo la preoccupazione nella voce aggiunse "Non ti lascerò morire".

Caroline ignoró la fitta al petto nel sentirlo così aperto con lei, e immediatamente realizzò le sue parole. "No Klaus, assolutamente no. Bonnie deve restare a Mystic Falls, deve proteggere Matt, salvare Enzo, mantenere Elena al sicuro e".

"Caroline ammiro la tua lealtà verso i tuoi amici, ma onestamente non può fregarmene di meno nè del quaterback, nè dei rischi che corre la doppelganger. Sei la mia priorità".

La vampira bionda restò di sasso qualche secondo. Era sorpresa di quanto gli fosse mancato Klaus e la sua smania di metterla su un piedistallo e darle la priorità rispetto a tutti i suoi amici. Poi si ricordò che nonostante tutto, anche per lui era una seconda scelta e iniziò ad inveire contro di lui. "Non sono una priorità! Tua figlia dovrebbe esserlo, la tua famiglia, la tua ragazza, non io Klaus!" sbottò furente, mentre lui sospirò consapevole che sarebbe stata una bella lotta.

"Caroline, non ti lascerò morire. Se sei in questa situazione è colpa mia" affermò con decisione mentre lei rise sarcasticamente.

"Seriamente? Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?" esclamò frustrata "Klaus se sei qua perchè i sensi di colpa stanno prendendo il sopravvento, ti risparmio la fatica. Non è colpa tua. Tua madre, se madre è il termine esatto che possiamo dare ad una donna che ha fatto come scopo della sua vita, quello di uccidere i suoi figli, è una pazza. Ed odia tutti noi a Mystic Falls per aver sventato il piano che portava alla vostra morte e di conseguenza anche alla nostra di morte. Quindi seriamente Klaus dacci un daglio e torna da dove sei venuto" il suddetto, avrebbe voluto ridere quando la bionda iniziò a divagare insulti contro Esther, ma ora voleva solo farle capire il suo punto di vista.

Avvicinò una mano alle sue "Ascoltami amore".

"Ascoltami tu Klaus!" Caroline scacció la sua mano senza tante cerimonie "Avresti dovuto sentirti in colpa quando hai dato la caccia a Katherine per 500 anni e hai massacrato la sua famiglia pur di rompere la sua maledizione. Perchè lei è diventata sociopatica, come te, e mi ha ucciso, solo per lanciare un messaggio di avvertimento ai Salvatore, per poi consegnarti Elena ed offrirmi come sacrificio. O hai dimenticato quando la tua strega mi ha rapito e rinchiuso in una grotta? Oppure avresti dovuto sentirti in colpa quando hai chiesto al mio ragazzo di mordermi, o quando l'hai fatto tu stesso. Perchè ho sofferto da cani in entrambe le circostanze e non c'era una grande possibilità di uscirne viva in nessuno dei casi" sbottò la bionda balzando in piedi e guardando l'ibrido di fronte a lei con sguardo di sfida.

"Ma ti ho salvata, entrambe le volte" sibilò a denti stretti Klaus.

Caroline lo derise "Ma non c'era bisogno di darmi il tuo sangue, se Damon non mi avesse salvato dal tuo sacrificio".

"Mi dispiace" disse visibilmente irritato, vista la piega che stava prendendo la conversazione.

"Davvero?" domandò ironica.

"Nel momento in cui ho messo piede nella tua camera da letto e mi hai guardato, seppur dolorante e in punto di morte, senza alcuna paura o esitazione, mi sono fatto la tua stessa domanda. Non mi hai mai supplicato di cambiare, non mi hai mai chiesto di salvarti la vita. Mi hai sempre sfidato, senza paura di morire. Ed è l'unico motivo per cui nonostante mi dia sui nervi, non ho mai strappato il cuore a Damon Salvatore. Mi ha dato la possibilità di conoscerti, Caroline".

Caroline lo guardò stupita, Klaus era risucita a spiazzarla ancora una volta. Non era una dichiarazione d'amore, non le stava più promettendo di essere il suo ultimo, non le stava chiedendo una confessione, non stava facendo ammenda dei numerosi delitti. Eppure sentì l'emozione avvolgerla, gli occhi diventarono lucidi e lei inclinò incosciamente la testa di lato, guardandolo come aveva osato fare solo due anni addietro, nei boschi, mentre lui abbandonava la frenesia del momento, e la guardava e toccava adorante come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso. Restò lì a fissarlo in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire, perchè era brava a rispondergli a tono, era brava a metterlo in riga, ma non era brava tanto quanto lui a dire qualcosa di speciale, senza rovinare tutto.  
Lui sembrò capire il turbine di emozioni che la avvolgevano, e le sorrise in risposta, perchè sapeva quando poteva essere difficile per lei aprirsi con lui.

Si avvicinò cautamente a lei e le porse una mano, mentre lei lo fissò interrogativa. "Voglio solo ballare con te" le disse con assoluta sincerità. 

Annuì e afferrò la sua mano, e in un attimo la foresta sparì e si trovarono nella sala da ballo dei Mikealson, dove avevano ballato la prima volta. Erano entrambi negli abiti che avevano indossato quella sera. Caroline lanciò immediatamente un occhio al suo polso e sorrise notando che il braccialetto di diamanti era lì, proprio come l'ultima volta.

"Almeno stavolta non corri il rischio che te lo lanci addossi" ammise con un sorriso sincero, facendo ridacchiare anche Klaus, il quale la tirò contro il suo petto, facendo scivolare una mano nella parte bassa della schiena.

"Questa è la tua mente Caroline, puoi fare apparire ciò che vuoi" le sussurrò ad un orecchio. In risposta la sala si riempì di persone e le note di 'Give me love' risuonarono. "Ricordi la prima canzone che abbiamo ballato insieme" constatò lui.

"Mi capita di amare particolarmente questa canzone. Non sei l'unico che è attento ai dettagli, Klaus" lo prese in giro lei, mentre lui le fece fare una giravolta, prima di far schiantare nuovamente i loro petti.

"Hai tenuto il disegno?" le chiese curioso, pur immaginando la risposta.

"Un paio di anni fa, è finito in un tagliacarte. Volevo tagliare i ponti con il passato... ma Katherine è rimasta piacevolmente scioccata dalle tue capacità. Non che io sapessi che fosse Katherine, pensavo fosse Elena, anche se è stata sospettosamente stronza quando ha fatto si che Tyler scoprisse di noi due, ma in ogni caso era sorpresa. Certo questo potrebbe anche avere a che fare col fatto che fosse una delle prime feste del college a cui partecipava, ma comunque..." divagò la bionda, mentre Klaus l'ascoltava divertito. I monologhi di Caroline, erano una delle cose che più gli era mancata.

"Quindi lo avevi conservato?" domandò riformulando la domanda, mentre si allontanava di qualche centimetro per osservarla meglio.

"Si" ammise con semplicità.

"Chiedo troppo se voglio sapere il perchè?" un sopracciglio alzato e uno sguardo curioso sul viso.

"Era un bel disegno. Un gran bel disegno. Ma d'altronde si sà che tutti i grandi artisti, hanno dei demoni dentro con cui combattono" esclamò arricciando il naso e guardandolo accuratamente prima di scoppiare a ridere e far ridere anche lui.

"Quindi sono un grande artista" la bionda sbuffò alle sue manie megalomani e lo guardò di traverso.

"Non che tu non lo sappia già.." sibilò avvicinando nuovamente il suo viso alla spalla dell'ibrido, e appoggiando cautamente il mento sulla spalla.

"Quindi eccoti all'università, un futuro, piani, cose che vuoi" inizió Klaus, stringendola leggermente a sé.

"Non sto facendo questo con te" lo bloccò Caroline, spostando il viso per lancirgli uno sguardo di traverso.

"Mi è dispiaciuto venire a sapere di tua madre, Caroline" il tono di Klaus cambiò drasticamente e per un fugace attimo, entrambi ripensarono alla conversazione avuta nella stessa sala, con gli stessi abiti, mentre parlavano della morte del padre della bionda, ma con sorpresa di Klaus, Caroline, tacque senza chiudere l'argomento come la prima volta "Penso che sarebbe stata orgogliosa di te e di quello che sei diventata" continuò l'ibrido.

"Ho spento la mia umanità Klaus, sei persone sono morte, ho picchiettato Matt e tenuto in ostaggio lui e Tyler per puro divertimento. Non sono così piena di luce come pensavi" concluse, mentre lui si fermò e incociò i suoi occhi con quelli della bella bionda davanti a lui.

"Sei ancora bella, forte e piena di luce Caroline. Hai premuto l'interruttore e comunque la tua moralità è rimasta alta. Hai ucciso solo sei persone e sì lo so, sono sei vite umane" la bloccò prima che lei potesse interromperlo "Ma se i tuoi amici avessero rispettato l'ultimatum che gli hai dato, e bada bene Caroline, non ho conosciuto nessun vampiro in mille anni che abbia avuto così tanto rispetto per la vita umana come te, soprattutto senza emozioni, allora probabilmente non ci sarebbero stati nemmeno i sei morti".

Lei lo fissò in silenzio, ancora una volta aveva visto qualcosa in lei, che lei stessa non aveva visto. "Come puoi giustificare quello che ho fatto?".

"Non lo giustifico amore, tuttavia hai ucciso più persone per salvare i tuoi amici che per salvare te stesso. E non sono nessuno per giudicare la tua posizione o le tue scelte, tuttavia al contrario di altri, tu hai accettato che diventare vampiri comporta un lato oscuro, e ogni giorno lotti affinchè la tua luce abbia il sopravvento sull'oscurità".

"Quando Katherine è morta per la seconda volta" iniziò Caroline prima di ricordare che Klaus non era a conoscenza della sua non morte e bloccarsi.

Klaus sorrise "Damon e Stefan mi hanno riempito anche di questo, continua amore".

Klaus pensò un'altra canzone, mentre Caroline fece sparire le finte persone che aveva evocato all'inizio. E mantenendo le distanze ammise "Ero dispiaciuta".

Klaua la guardó consapevole "Ti ha trasformato in vampiro".

"Mi ha per lo più soffocato con un cuscino" ribattè lei facendolo ridacchiare piano, prima che la riprendesse tra le braccia e iniziasse a farla ballare.

"Hai visto del buono in lei" dedusse lui.

"Abbiamo passato intere settimane insieme a Whitmore. Lei scappava da Silas, era umana e aveva bisogno di un appoggio" spiegò la bionda, mentre Klaus annuì e le fece cenno di continuare. "Il punto è che ci siamo ritrovate a fronteggiare nemici comuni, mi ha aiutato con un pazzo scienziato che voleva studiare i vampiri e poi mi ha dato delle informazioni sulla sua vita. Aveva una figlia, lo sapevi?" chiese guardando Klaus.

"Si, l'ho scoperto circa 300 anni fa. Mi pare che il suo nome fosse Nadia".

"Perchè non l'hai uccisa?" domandò Caroline curiosa.

"Questa è una storia per un'altra volta. Vai avanti tesoro" la incitó lui con un sorriso.

"Mi ha parlato di lei, mi ha dato una lettera da consegnare ad Elijah se mai si fosse preso la briga di cercarla o piangere la sua morte".

"Non ti assicuro che non abbia pianto, ma ha sorpreso anche me, il fatto che non le abbia dato un addio dopo 500 anni" ammise Klaus.

"Ho visto la sua umanità, ho visto del buono in lei. Così come ho visto del buono in te" ammise mentre un sorriso sincero serpeggiava sulle labbra di entrambi.

"E non è stato facile" concluse Klaus per lei.

"Dio no, è stato difficile. Ma non me ne pento. Non mi pento di aver visto del buono in te o Katherine o addirittuta Silas, nonostante quello che ha fatto".

Klaua inarcó un sopracciglio "Ora amore, non che io abbia una fedina penale più pulita della sua, soprattutto se consideriamo i 2000 anni vissuti in pietra, ma è lo stesso immortale che ti ha fatto passare un intero pomeriggio a scavare nella mia schiena con delle pinze" rise lui, facendo scuotere la testa alla bionda.

"Beh, è stato divertente! Ho scoperto tra l'altro che avevi un cuore" gli fece notare Caroline lanciandogli uno sguardo appuntito.

"Sono felice che tu non abbia provato il dolore che ho provato io tesoro" esclamò guardandola con serietà.

"E qui devo contraddirti.." sospiró Caroline sfuggendo dal suo sguardo.

"Hai trenta secondi per dirmi cosa ti ha fatto" esclamò l'ibrido, fermandosi immediatamente sulla pista da ballo e guardandola con serietà.

"Perchè? Cosa farai? È già morto" lo liquidò lei, guardandolo con sfida.

"Caroline" la riprese lui con tono fermo.

"Eri partito da poco per New Orleans, mi ha picchiettato nel bosco... cercava Bonnie. Poi ha provato ad uccidere mia madre e mi ha costretto a tagliarmi, finchè tua sorella mi ha preso a schiaffi per bloccare il suo controllo mentale" sintetizzò brevemente, sperando che la conversazione terminasse lì.

"Chi era?" il tono di Klaus era glaciale.

"Chi era chi?" Caroline finse di non capire, incrociando le braccia sotto al seno.

"Quando è venuto da me, aveva il tuo volto. Che volto aveva quando si è presentato a te?" domandò rapidamente.

"Il tuo".

La musica cessò di suonare e lo sguardo sorpreso di Klaus inchiodò Caroline sul pavimento. Di sicuro non si aspettava una cosa simile. La sorpresa si mutò in rabbia "Non ti avrei mai fatto del male, Caroline" si accinse a giustificarsi "Ti ho morso, me ne pento. Ma non avrei mai provato a picchiettarti" le disse guardandola dispiaciuto.

"Lo so" ammise Caroline con semplicità.

"Lo sai?" domandò sorpreso.

"Nel momento in cui mi ha afferrato per le braccia, in modo non così tanto delicato, ho capito che non eri tu. Ma l'hai detto tu stesso, no? Sono più di un bel faccino" ironizzò lei.

"Si, lo sei" le fece presente con un sorriso e due amabili fossette sul viso.

"Un cattivo con le fossette... Non ho mai potuto prendere sul serio le tue minacce, dopo averti sentito parlare della bellezza del mondo, con quelle fossette" sorrise Caroline facendolo ridere apertamente.

"Sei incredibile Caroline" ammise Klaus, dopo di chè provò a riconnettersi all'argomento lasciato in sospeso "Ma non mi hai ancora spiegato il fine del tuo divagare sul vedere del buono nei cattivi" la riprese , facendo sospirare la bionda.

"Quello che volevo dire è che Tyler mi ha detto che vedo del buono nelle persone perchè sono buona io e gli altri si aspettano che il mio comportamento sia impeccabile. Ed invece per me non è facile, faccio fatica come tutti gli altri. Non è facile essere una brava persona e cercare di fare le scelte giuste" sbuffò lei.

"E hai ragione amore, è proprio questo che ti intendevo quando ho detto che sei piena di luce" la sincerità dell'ibrido spiazzò nuovamente la vampira.

"Grazie, per la tua onestà" gli rispose facendolo sorridere apertamente.

"Avrei voluto darti qualche altro disegno di quella notte, ma se tu li hai fatti finire in un tagliacarte, io d'altro canto li ho bruciati nel camino". Caroline sbarrò gli occhi e l'ibrido rise "Eri stata usata come distrazione bionda, ero arrabbiato con me per aver creduto che volessi trascorrere del tempo con me, e deluso da te" non lo aveva mai detto ad alta voce, ma entrambi stavano facendo importanti rivelazioni e lui si sentiva a suo agio.

"Mi dispiace. So che non mi crederai ma mi dispiace veramente. E sono stata bene con te quella sera. Ma erano i miei amici, non mi fidavo di te e ho brindato quando sei stato chiuso in un cassa da affondare dritta nell'oceano, nonostante tu mi avessi salvato da Alaric poco prima. E mi sento una persona orribile per quello. Ero convinta che tutti i mali di Mystic Falls fossero associati a te. E poi mi hai salvato dal consiglio e non hai ucciso nessuno di noi, nonostante Finn e Kol fossero morti per mano nostra. E mi dispiace veramente tanto Klaus" affermò Caroline con voce tremante, mentre lui la prese per le braccia e la avvicino a sè, prima di stringerla in un abbraccio.

"Ho sempre ammirato la tua devota lealtà per i tuoi amici Caroline, e mi sono spesso trovato a sperare che ne indirizzassi un pò anche a me" ammise mentre lei fece scivolare le sue braccia sulla vita di Klaus, ricambiando la stretta.

Nessuno dei due seppe quanto tempo rimasero abbracciati. Nonostante fosse solo un viaggio mentale, l'aver sperimentato prima l'abbraccio, lo rese reale. Ad un certo punto Klaus scomparve, lasciando una Caroline spaventata da sola

"Dammi un minuto sorella" esclamò l'ibrido, percependo il braccio di Freya sul suo

"Klaus cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Caroline spaventata

"Nulla amore, Bonnie è arrivata e voglio continuare a parlare con te, da sveglia il prima possibile. Chiederò a Stefan di farti compagnia, non ti lascio sola" le disse vedendola spaventata.

"Assicurati solo che nessuno si faccia male Klaus. Qualunque cosa succeda, non voglio che per salvare me, qualcuno venga sacrificato. Nè Bonnie, nè tua sorella".

"Prometto che nessun danno sarà recato alla tua amica Bonnie, Caroline. Sai meglio di me che ho messo i miei desideri in secondo luogo, quando si trattava dei tuoi".

"Grazie" si limitò a dire prima di stringerlo in un altro abbraccio, che l'ibrido ricambiò con piacere.

"Promettimi che quando ti sveglierai, accetterai di vedere la mia città" le disse Klaus quando si staccarono

"Musica, arte, cultura.." ricordò lei guadagnandosi un altro sincero sorriso da parte dell'ibrido

Quando Klaus riaprì gli occhi e lasciò la presa dalla mano di Caroline, trovò nella stanza Freya, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon e con sorpresa Elijah, Rebekah ed Hayley.

"Come sta?" chiese immediatamente Bonnie

"Ha minacciato di trovare della quercia bianca e darmi il tormento se dovesse accaderti qualcosa, strega, quindi sta meglio del previsto"

"Regina del dramma" sbuffò Hayley, anche se sorrise nel sapere che era rimasta la solita vecchia Caroline.

"Vuole che anche tu non ti faccia del male sorella" disse poi guardando Freya "Quindi evita le minacce, quando si sveglia".

"Niklaus non ti sto aiutando a salvarle la vita, per ucciderla una volta che ho finito il lavoro".

"Considerando che uno dei motivi per cui la stai aiutando è riportare Kol in vita, una precauzione e un ammonizione da parte del grande ibrido cattivo, non fa male" esclamò Damon.

"Ora andate tutti fuori e lasciamo solo Stefan con lei" prese parola Rebekah.

"Come mai così felice di aiutare?" domandò Bonnie sospettosa.

"Da quando Miss Mystic Falls è arrivata a New Orleans, salvo alcune minacce di morte, mio fratello non ha ucciso nessuno, ha sorriso e ha passato più di metà giornata chiuso qui senza lamentarsi nè dare ordini. Chiamami egoista" la sfidò la bionda originale. 

"Con chi hai lasciato Hope?" chiese Klaus ad Hayley, dopo essersi reso conto che quelle che sembravano un paio d'ore, erano invece state molte, molte di più nella vita reale. 

"Jackson l'ha portata nel Bayou da nonna Mary. Lì è al sicuro, Klaus" lo anticipò, prevedendo una scena.

"Hai fatto bene. Elijah chiama Davina, anche Vincent se serve. Rebekah prendi le ceneri di Kol. Damon tu e Bonnie seguite Freya al piano inferiore, io devo scambiare due chiacchiere con il mio vecchio amico, da solo" specificò Klaus guardando Elijah ed Hayley in particolare, e la loro tendenza a farsi gli affari altrui.

"Va bene Niklaus, ma sii veloce. Stefan deve connettersi con la mente di Caroline rapidamente" lo informò Freya prima di lasciare la stanza, con gli altri a seguito.

"Se stai per minacciarmi, ti avviso che non funziona. Conosco Caroline e sono il suo migliore amico da anni".

"Non voglio minacciarti. Voglio solo che le togli dalla testa l'idea che Cami sia la mia ragazza".

"Che cosa?" domandò stupito Stefan.

"Non è vero. Voglio bene a Camille, è stata importante per me, lo è ancora, ma so che l'unico motivo per cui non l'ho uccisa quando ha affilato la lingua e ha iniziato a darmi consigli non richiesti, lo devo a Caroline, che mi ha aiutato a trovare la mia umanità".

"Sei ancora innamorato di lei vero?" gli chiese Stefan guardandolo con consapevolezza.

"Se me lo avessi chiesto giorni fa, ti avrei detto di no. E non perchè lei non fosse qui o perchè non fosse vero, ma perchè avevo messo i miei sentimenti in un angolo, in stand-by, aspettando che lei fosse pronta per me. E forse non lo è, ma non posso permettere che lei si senta seconda a Camille, perchè non è così".

"Lo farò, ma dovrai essere tu a spiegarle la natura del tuo rapporto con lei. Rebekah, Elijah, Hayley e Freya sono convinti che ami Camille. Rebekah ed Hayley pensano che tu abbia una fissa per Caroline e che quando andremo via, Camille tornerà ad essere la tua luce, la tua umanità".

"Non dovrei essere stupito dopo mille anni, ma mi fa male sapere come la mia famiglia mi conosca ben poco, mentre un piccolo vampiro, a soli 17 anni, abbia capito tutto di me con una piccola chiacchierata, mentre mi lanciava addosso i miei regali" sospirò Klaus frustrato.

"Camille merita una spiegazione" proseguì Stefan.

"Camille, ha sempre avuto un buon intuito. Mi piaceva e mi piace tutt'ora. Ma non sono innamorato di lei, non è la mia luce e non è la mia umanità. Se c'è una cosa che mi ha sempre dimostrato Caroline è che in ognuno di noi è presente una parte buona e una oscura, sta a noi fare il resto. Camille mi è stata vicino quando la mia famiglia complottava contro di me e non si fidava abbastanza del mio giudizio. Ma sappiamo entrambi che questo non significa essere innamorati di qualcuno" concluse Klaus mentre Stefan annuiva.

"Non farla soffrire Klaus, è la mia migliore amica! Da quando Liz è morta, io, e che tu ci creda o no, Damon, siamo diventati la sua famiglia. Merita di essere amata e di non essere trattata come qualcosa di fragile. Se la ami veramente, accetta che non starà in seconda linea a guardare, che non sarà una damigella in pericolo da salvare o una principessa da tenere chiusa in una torre".

"Lo so bene Stefan, altrimenti non l'avreste mai usata come esca di uno psicopatico pazzo, un folle omicida senza rimorso" esclamò riferendosi a sè stesso, ancora incapace di credere della stupidità dei suoi amici e del pericolo in cui l'hanno messa più volte.  
Detto questo i due si scambiarono una stretta di mano. Era troppo sperare che sarebbero tornati amici come nei prezioni anni '20, ma sicuramente era un inizio. Caroline era importante per entrambi e nessuno dei due avrebbe permesso che le accadesse qualcosa, quindi tanto valeva andare d'accordo e magari ricucire i rapporti.

Klaus uscì dalla stanza, non senza lanciare un ultimo sguardo alla figura immobile di Caroline. Sguardo che fu catturato dallo stesso Stefan, il quale si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso quando l'ibrido chiuse la porta.  
Che Klaus tenesse a Caroline era sotto gli occhi di tutti, e che Caroline dopo la fuga a New Orleans dell'ibrido, non si impegnò in nessuna relazione seria, era altrettanto palese. Aveva allontanato Tyler, rifiutato Enzo, e concesso a Jessie il minimo indispensabile. Lo stesso Luke si era ritrovato attratto dalla bionda, ma lei gli spezzò il collo, ancor prima del cuore, per riportare in vita il suo migliore amico. Azione estrema perfino per gli standard di Caroline. Alla fine Stefan fece il giro del letto e prese posto nella sedia che l'ibrido aveva lasciato libera.

___________________________________

"Hai il nostro sangue, quello di Hope, quello di Hayley. Hai le ceneri di Kol, le ossa di Caleb, che permettono di riprendere l'anima di nostro fratello, adesso dobbiamo solo rimettere l'anima di Finn nel suo corpo originale, prendere il suo sangue e pugnalarlo per altri 900 anni" esclamò Klaus, turbando Bonnie con l'ultima frase.

"Posso chiedere perchè vorresti rimettere tuo fratello in una bara? Ha a che fare con il fatto che era alleato di Esther prima che lo uccidessimo?".

"Si scopre che mio fratello è tornato in vita e ha collaborato con nostra madre per uccidere mia nipote" spiegò rapidamente Rebekah, mentre Davina entrava nel complesso.

"Sei Bonnie Bennett?" chiese la giovane strega al nuovo volto nella stanza.

"Sì! Tu devi essere la ragazza di Kol, che ha aiutato a proteggere Caroline quando io ero bloccata in un mondo prigione" rispose l'altra.

"Smettiamola con i convenevoli e procediamo" tagliò corto Klaus, facendo sospirare rumorosamente i presenti.

"Lasciate che noi streghe lavoriamo da sole e presto rivedrete Kol. Andate a fare qualcos'altro" esclamò Davina.

"Io vado con Elijah a prendere il corpo di Finn, così da ottenere l'ultimo ingrediente" disse Freya.

"Bene quindi mi lasciate con una sorella lunatica e un Salvatore dalla lingua lunga".

"Questo deve essere il Grande Ibrido Cattivo" un accento britannico fece capolino sulla soglia, attirando la curiosità di molti.

"Enzo, stai zitto! Non inimicartelo per favore" lo supplicò Bonnie  
"Il famoso Enzo! Ho sentito parlare di te" disse con finta benevolenza Klaus, facendo roteare gli occhi della bionda originale e sghignazzare, non poco rumorosamente il maggiore dei Salvatore "Sei quello che ha rapito Caroline, consegnandola ad un gruppo di streghe pazze, e motivo per cui ora è tra la vita e la morte" il tono mortale, fece zittire tutti nella stanza.

"Caroline non ti perdonerebbe mai se lo uccidessi" gli ricordò Damon dopo un lungo ma carico silenzio.

"Ora, perchè mai dovrei ucciderlo? Senza ombra di dubbio ti offrirò il mio bourbon quando questa situazione verrà sistemata. Certo è che, se dovessero esserci altre complicazioni, userò la tua testa per abbellire la mia casa" esclamò puntando gli occhi dritti contro quelli del vampiro.

"Immagino già chi devo ringraziare per questa sontuosa presentazione. Come se il fatto che io mi sia occupato di riccioli d'oro, mentre Saint Stefan giocava a fare il meccanico, fosse di fatto irrilevante".

"Prego il giorno in cui tu e mio fratello, smettiate di lanciarvi coltelli a vicenda" borbottò Damon.

"Ti ricordo che mi ha strappato il cuore e che mentre ho dovuto sudarmi l'amicizia di Caroline, essendo il suo supporto, quando nessuno c'era, a lui è stato facilmente perdonato di essere un migliore amico terribile. Quindi decisamente non mi farò stare simpatico tuo fratello. Tuttavia, mi rincuora sapere che Gorgeous sia attratta dai cattivi ragazzi, e non dai mangiatori di conigli come Stefan Salvatore. Quindi ibrido originale, sono felice di conoscerti e spero che ti ricrederai sul mio conto".

"Ecco il sangue di Finn" esclamò Freya entrando e interrompendo i due britannici "L'ho rimesso nell'amuleto, non mi fido di lasciarlo in una bara dove chiunque può togliergli il pugnale".

"Bene, mentre voi tre vi occupate di resuscitare Kol, io vado a consultare Vincent per procedere con la seconda parte. Vorrei capire di più sulla maledizione che nostra madre ha lanciato alla signorina Forbes, in modo tale da rimuovere il problema alla radice" proseguì Elijah.

Klaus si allontanò e salì al piano superiore. Notò Camille sul balcone, che si godeva la serata guardando dall'alto il quartiere francese e le si avvicinò "Stai bene?" chiese sinceramente preoccupato. Era stata rapita e torturata da Aurora solo pochi giorni prima e poi era stata costretta a vivere sotto il tetto della famiglia originale, non un bel pacchetto.

"Sto bene Klaus, la tua amica?" chiese fingendo un atteggiamento distaccato.

"Se Davina ha ragione, Kol riuscirà a risolvere il problema e starà bene" rispose lui "Sei sicura che vada tutto bene Cami?" chiese notando il disagio della bionda.

"Sono solo sorpresa di non aver mai sentito parlare di questa ragazza Klaus. Ho scritto le tue memorie, sono stata la tua confidente e ora sono la tua terapista. Eppure non l'hai mai menzionata, è per caso un'altra delle tue pazze ex dalla quale devo mantenere le distanze per paura che assalti alla mia giugulare? Perchè vivendo qui, mi viene difficile" disse seccamente passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, per enfatizzare la sua frustrazione.

"Non è una mia pazza ex, ma hai ragione non ti ho mai parlato di lei".

"Posso chiederti il perchè?".

"Perchè volevo proteggerla Cami, volevo tenerla lontana dai miei nemici" esclamò Klaus, mentre Camille sbarrava gli occhi sorpresa.

"Quindi il fatto che io sia stata quasi uccisa da Papà Tunde, rapita prima da Mikeal e poi da Aurora, fa di me una persona che non vuoi proteggere, e che usi per proteggere lei?" chiese sconvolta, mentre scuoteva la testa inorridita.

"Assolutamente no, non pensare mai una cosa simile Camille" disse Klaus avvicinandosi a lei e poggiando una mano sulla sua "Con te sono stato egoista. Tuo zio mi ha chiesto di costringerti ad andartene, e dopo che Davina aveva rotto la compulsione, avrei potuto farlo nuovamente. Ma eri la mia unica amica, l'unica con cui potevo parlare liberamente, che mi è stata accanto quando i miei fratelli complottavano alle mie spalle. Non volevo perderti Cami" le disse con sincerità Klaus.

Un sorriso si staglió sul volto della bionda "Ti sei fidato di me quando tutti credevano che avessi ucciso Aiden".

"E non ti ho ucciso, nonostante fosse quello che Dahlia voleva per me"

"Quindi non sono un agnello sacrificale?" chiese per stipare ogni dubbio, avvicinandosi a lui e poggiando l'altra mano sulle loro.

"Non pensarlo mai" le disse con tono rassicurante e facendole un sincero sorriso.

Camille si avvicinò ancora un pò all'ibrido di fronte a lei e dopo aver passato una mano sulla sua guancia, unì possessivamente le loro labbra, spiazzando l'originale che restò immobile mentre lei continuava a premere le sue labbra contro quelle di Klaus.  
Cami passó la sua lingua sul labbro inferiore e lo morse leggermente per avere accesso alla sua bocca.  
"Camille" Klaus provó a staccarsi, mentre lei spinse le mani tra i suoi capelli e avvicinò i loro corpi maggiormente.  
"Camil" le sue proteste furono bloccate dalla lingua della bionda, che approfittó dell'apertura delle labbra da parte di Klaus, per approfondire il bacio.  
Klaus incosciamente si ritrovò a gemere, mentre lei fece scontrare languidamente i suoi fianchi contro quelli di Klaus.  
Klaus per un breve attimo si sorprese a ricambiare, intrecciando la sua lingua con quella di Cami e poggiando le braccia sulla vita della bionda, per attirarla maggiormente a sé.  
Cami sorrise sulle sue labbra e dopo aver accarezzato con entrambe le mani il busto di Klaus da sopra la su Henley, le fece scivolare all'interno, facendo bloccare Klaus sul posto, il quale senza molta delicatezza la allontanò da sé.

"Hai frainteso le mie parole Camille" le disse bruscamente, mentre la bionda sbarrava gli occhi confusa.

"Klaus pensavo che avessi detto che ci tenevi a me... Hai provato a baciarmi più volte, dopo la festa quando ero vestita da angelo, o al bar mentre ballavamo. Mi hai fatto un quadro e.." le lacrime e la vergogna ricoprirono la bionda e Klaus si pentì quasi di aver voluto parlare con lei. Non voleva ferirla, non dopo essere stato ferito così tante volte nei suoi 1000 anni.

"Camille, lo so e mi dispiace. Non sono uno che si tira indietro. Ogni volta che mi sono allontanato, l'ho fatto perchè ero frenato".

"No Klaus, eri spaventato. Ti spaventava l'idea di provare qualcosa" si indignó la bionda.

"Non è il momento di una seduta Cami" la bloccò Klaus esasperato.

Camille provó un'altra strada "Il quadro"  
"Ho dipinto anche Genevieve, l'arte è il mio sfogo, la mia passione. lo sai" la interruppe bruscamente Klaus.

"Mi stai paragonando a quella poco di buono, Klaus?" chiese schifata e accigliata.

"No. Ti sto facendo capire che mi dispiace tu abbia frainteso un'amicizia, alla quale, credimi, tengo davvero, con qualcosa di più".

"Mikeal, Kol, Auora, la tua famiglia, Klaus, tutti hanno sempre visto che c'era qualcosa in più. Hanno tutti notato che fossi innamorato di me, non sono pazza" esclamò furiosa portandosi le mani tra i capelli.

"Io ti ho mai indotto a credere, che ci fosse dell'altro?" chiese con tono seccato l'ibrido.

"Klaus, mi hai sempre protetta. Mi hai aiutato con la mia famiglia, ti sei preso cura di me".

"E poi ti ho spinto tra le braccia di Marcel" le fece notare.

"Vuoi dire che non hai mai rinunciato a nessuno? Vuoi dirmi che non hai fatto la stessa cosa con quella vampira che giace inerme sul tuo letto?" domandò seccamente non riuscendo a camuffare un tono acido.

"Era diverso Cami. Aveva un ragazzo del quale era innamorata. Non puoi paragonare le due cose. Se ti avessi voluto, ti avrei avuto" esclamò irritato.

"E quindi non hai provato niente? Per me, tutte le volte che ci siamo avvicinati, nei quasi baci, non hai mai provato niente?".

"Sei una bellissima donna Cami, sicuramente sono attratto da te. Ma no, a livello sentimentale non ho mai provato niente se non un grande affetto".

"Dio, non mi sono mai sentita così imbarazzata ed umiliata" esclamò passandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli "Credo che tornerò nel mio appartamento".

"Non essere infantile Cami, hai bisogno di protezione, Aurora vuole ucciderti".

"Si, perchè pensa che tu sia innamorato di me" urlò arrabbiata.

"Se questa cosa ti dava fastidio, avresti dovuto accettare il mio invito giorni fa a lasciare la città e a raggiungere una casa sicura" ribattè furioso.

"Avresti dovuto smentire Aurora, se non provavi niente per me" si infuriò la bionda.

"L'ho fatto Cami, ed eri presente" Klaus alzò la voce frustrato.

"Mi dispiace, ma non eri credibile. Lei non ti ha creduto, IO NON TI HO CREDUTO" urlò rabbiosa.

"Lungi da me, sapere cosa passa nella tua testa. Ti ripeto che mi dispiace seriamente per quello che ti è stato fatto, ma avevi la possibilità di andartene o allontanarti e non l'hai mai fatto".

"AVEVI BISOGNO DI ME".

"IO NON HO BISOGNO DI NESSUNO" ribattè furioso.

"Io me ne vado, questo è abbastanza. Avrei dovuto capire chi eri, quando per sei mesi mi hai mentito e mi hai fatta sentire in colpa, mentre tua figlia era viva. Figlia di cui mi sono occupata per settimane, mentre tu eri lontano" esclamò con tono deluso.

"Non ti ho mai fatto sentire in colpa. Hayley ed io eravamo in lutto, perchè siamo stati costretti ad allontanare nostra figlia, subito dopo essere nata ed essere quasi morta. Ti ho portata nella casa sicura perchè mia madre ti aveva marchiata e ti sei offerta volontaria per occuparti di Hope. Io ti avevo affidato solo Elijah. Ed ero lontano perchè stavo uccidendo metà della mia famiglia, quindi risparmiami la psicologia inversa".

Detto ciò Klaus entrò nuovamente in casa, lasciandola sola sul balcone. A metà corridoio fu intercettato da Elijah, che gli fece cenno di entrare nel suo studio. "Immagino tu abbia sentito tutto" esclamò Klaus versandosi dello scotch e camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro, l'adrenalina ancora in circolo. 

"Non serviva un udito soprannaturale, per sentire le vostre urla. Ma ammetto Niklaus, che sono sorpreso per come hai gestito la situazione".

"Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna situazione da gestire, fratello, se voi non vi foste intromessi in una situazione che non vi riguardava" lo riprese Klaus, mettendosi a sedere su una poltrona e guardando di traverso il fratello.

"Eravate vicini, ti fidavi di lei e avevate una passione in comune: l'arte. Ci siamo fatti un'idea sbagliata e a quanto pare nostra madre c'aveva visto giusto".

"Non solo lei" ammise l'ibrido a bassa voce, ma attirò comunque l'attenzione del fratello.

"Cosa intendi Niklaus?" Elijah lo guardó curioso.

"Ansel, il mio padre biologico. Abbiamo parlato prima che io lo uccidessi. E mi ha detto che mi aveva osservato, mi aveva visto felice mentre facevo trekking sulle Ande, mentre dipingevo, mentre ascoltavo il battito cardiaco di Hope prima che nascesse, mentre ballavo con una bionda a Mystic Falls" spiegò, mentre Elijah sbarrò gli occhi sorpreso.

"Perchè non mi hai mai parlato di lei?" chiese il fratello maggiore confuso.

"Volevo proteggerla. Ciò nonostante, nostra madre l'ha ugualmente trovata" Klaus serró la mascella, e lanció un bicchiere dall'altra parte della stanza.

"Devo pensare che sia l'unico motivo?" chiese socchiudendo gli occhi.

"No, non è l'unico motivo. Lei è stata la prima dopo anni a vedere del buono in me, ha visto la mia umanità e me lo ha confessato mentre stava per morire. Mi ha sfidato ad essere migliore, senza mai promettermi nulla in cambio. Mi sono innamorato di lei, a tal punto da lasciarla perchè lei voleva vivere come una persona normale e fare le sue esperienze. Credo sia questo il motivo per cui Rebekah la odia".

"Non la odio" esclamò la sorella più giovane, mentre appoggiata allo stipite della porta, ascoltava la conversazione tra i suoi fratelli "L'ho invidiata, è vero. Ma non la odio. Ti svelo un segreto Nik, ma devi promettermi che resterà in questa stanza, tra noi tre" Rebekah si avvicinó, dopo essersi chiusa la porta alle spalle in modo tale che l'incantesimo insonorizzante avesse effetto.

"Sono tutt'orecchi" allargò le braccia Klaus.

"Quando mi hai dato Hope, la prima strega alla quale ho pensato è stata la strega Bennett. Lei ovviamente era morta, e non avevo idea che Mystic Falls fosse sotto l'incantesimo dei viaggiatori. Ho incontrato Liz Forbes al confine e notando la bambina, mi ha dato l'indirizzo di un luogo sicuro". Klaus aprì la bocca sorpreso, mentre Elijah incitò la sorella a continuare "Caroline mi ha raggiunto nel giro di pochi minuti, mi ha spiegato cosa fosse accaduto e mi ha parlato di Bonnie. Hope è rimasta con lei la prima settimana. Dovevo trovare un luogo sicuro e quando sei un originale, desti sospetti con una bambina. Caroline chiamò due fratelli, della congrega dei Gemini. Mi hanno aiutato, hanno occultato sia me che Hope e hanno lanciato incantesimi protettivi nella casa a Portland. Più tardi ho scoperto, che era la loro città Natale e che questo aumentava la loro magia. Insomma, è quel piccolo vampiro biondo che dobbiamo ringraziare per aver protetto Hope. Ed è lo stesso che non voleva che tu fossi informato, perchè non voleva che sentissi riconoscenza nei suoi confronti, anzichè amore" affermò guardando il suo fratello preferito che la guardava con sommo stupore e completamente a corto di parole.

"Pensavo che incoraggiassi il mio rapporto con Cami" disse dopo un lungo momento di silenzio.

"Credimi, l'ho fatto. Pensavo che fossi innamorato di lei, pensavo che la protegessi con un secondo fine, perchè sei Niklaus Mikealson, e non fai mai nulla per nulla. Eppure mi sbagliavo. E quando poco fa lei ti ha rinfacciato di aver accudito tua figlia, volevo che sapessi che qualcuno prima di lei lo ha fatto, ma non avrebbe mai tirato in ballo una cosa simile".

"Grazie Bekah" le disse Klaus con un sorriso sincero, mentre Elijah metabolizzava il tutto.

"Non posso credere che tu volessi affidare la protezione di nostra nipote, a qualcuno che ha tentato di ucciderci in più occasioni" esclamò sorpreso l'uomo in giacca e cravatta.

"Mentre eri in luna di miele con Katerina, ti sei perso un bel pò di eventi, fratello" esclamò Klaus.

"Ora andiamo sotto, dobbiamo vedere se Kol è riuscito a trovare una soluzione per Caroline" lo interruppe Elijah, per nulla intenzionato a percorrere il viale dei ricordi.

"Aspettate un attimo, sono riusciti a resuscitare Kol?" chiese Klaus spiazzato, mentre la porta si spalancava.

"Ebbene si fratello, la tua discussione con la bionda umana è durata abbastanza e nel frattempo sono tornato in vita, ho trovato un controincantesimo sulla tua piccola cosa gustosa e ho conosciuto personalmente la nostra ritrovata sorella maggiore, Freya" un esuberante Kol fece il suo ingresso nell'ufficio di Elijah.

________________________________

Quando Caroline aprì gli occhi, era circondata da Bonnie e due streghe a lei sconosciute. Provò ad alzarsi e vide Damon e Stefan ai piedi del letto che la fissavano sollevati, ma una mano forte anche se con una presa gentile, la riportò giù. Caroline voltò lo sguardo verso l'alto e vide Klaus che la fissava con due fossette sul viso.

"Avete trovato una soluzione" sospirò consapevole, mentre solleva leggermente il cuscino e si appoggiava alla testiera del letto

"Kol sà essere un fottuto bastardo, ma conosce la stregoneria" spiegò Bonnie, avvicinandosi a Caroline e stringendola in un abbraccio. La paura di perdere anche Caroline, l'aveva terrorizzata, e nonostante le rassicurazioni di Freya e Davina, non era stata tranquilla sino al suo risveglio.

"Siete riusciti a riportarlo in vita?" chiese Caroline a nessuno in particolare.

"Avere come aiuto una strega Bennett, ha i suoi vantaggi" spiegò Freya.

Caroline annuì alla bionda, e quando Bonnie si allontanò, osservò con più attenzione le due estranee nella stanza "Tu devi essere Freya, e tu Davina" constatò osservando prima la bionda e poi la bruna.

"Si amore, lei è la famosa sorella perduta. E lei è Davina, che sembra sostenere vi siate già conosciute" Klaus teneva le mani dietro la schiena, per impedirsi di toccare i capelli di Caroline, la quale si voltò a guardarlo con curiosità.

"Solo telefonicamente, ma in ogni caso grazie ad entrambe" Caroline sorrise ad entrambe.

"Ora riposa Blondie. Tyler dovrebbe portare il corpo di Elena domani" Damon non nascose un'occhiata a Klaus, che serrò leggermente la mascella alla menzione del suo primo ibrido, ma non rispose alla provocazione.

"Aspettate un attimo. Elena?" Caroline sbarró gli occhi e guardó Klaus interrogativa.

"Mia sorella ha qualcosa per aiutare a riportare indietro la doppelganger senza uccidere la strega Bennett" spiegó Klaus, mentre Caroline allungò una mano verso l'ibrido e la strinse con gratitudine.

Poi una realizzazione la colpì "Non avevate nessun altro a cui chiedere di portare Elena qui?" chiese spostando lo sguardo da Stefan a Damon. Al loro silenzio, si portò una mano tra i capelli e si voltò verso Klaus, in cerca di rassicurazione. Non voleva salvare Elena e perdere Tyler, a causa della tendenza di entrambi a voler essere un maschio alpha. "A te va bene?".

Klaus sorrise alla sua evidente preoccupazione e annuì "L'ultima volta ha tentato di uccidere Hayley e il bambino, e ho comunque risparmiato la sua vita. Adesso sono stato informato della sua recessione da ibrido a lupo mannaro, e non penso che sarà folle da tentare un suicidio".

"Questo Tyler è una minaccia?" chiese Freya incrociando le braccia al petto, mentre Davina sembrava annoiata dalla paranoia dei Mikealson.

"Lui e tuo fratello hanno lo stesso carattere, lo stesso gusto in fatto di donne e aaargh" Damon si zittì quando Bonnie alla faccia esasperata e imbarazzata di Caroline gli diede un'aneurisma.

Klaus battè le mani attirando l'attenzione di tutti, mentre Bonnie rilasciava Damon "Credo che Caroline debba riposare, la sua mente è stata violata per ore. Di Tyler Lockwood ce ne occuperemo quando arriverà. Ma per rispondere alla tua domanda sorella, non è un problema".

Freya annuì, poi si voltò verso Caroline "E' stato un piacere conoscerti Caroline".

Lei e Davina uscirono dalla stanza e Stefan e Damon dopo aver salutato Caroline la seguirono. Bonnie vide che Klaus non si era mosso dal suo posto e guardò Caroline con preoccupazione "Posso fidarmi e andarmene?".

Klaus alzò gli occhi al cielo e attese una risposta da Caroline, che si voltò verso di lui e sorrise consapevole. Guardò indietro verso la strega e annuì "Vai tranquilla Bonnie".

Quando Bonnie chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, Caroline alzò un sopracciglio verso Klaus, che le sorrise divertito e si sedette sul bordo del letto "Stai bene amore?".

Caroline raddrizzò la schiena e si allontanò dalla spalliera "Sto bene Klaus. Grazie per avermi aiutato".

Klaus le poggiò una mano sul viso e Caroline chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi al tocco "Grazie per aver aiutato a proteggere mia figlia, Caroline".

La bionda aprì gli occhi e lo sguardò sorpresa. Aprì e chiuse la bocca, incapace di formulare una risposta e Klaus le sorrise consapevole. La afferrò per la vita e la avvicinò a sè, premendo il suo petto contro quello di lei, poi la guardò e si fermò, aspettando la sua prossima mossa.  
Caroline inclinò la testa, quando Klaus le passò una mano sul collo e la accarezzò con estrema lentezza. Era consapevole che lui le stava dando la possibilità di tirarsi indietro o di annullare le distanze. Lo aveva fatto anche quando si erano baciati nei boschi. Si sentiva amata, trattata con rispetto e con una dolcezza, che le facevano contorcere lo stomaco.

"Cosa succederà dopo?" chiese Caroline incrociando il suo sguardo, mentre Klaus premeva una mano sulla sua guancia, in segno di rassicurazione.

"New Orleans è in guerra amore, ed Hayley qui ha il suo branco quindi non vorrà spostarsi. Hope ha bisogno di avere un padre e una madre nella stessa città almeno per il momento". Caroline ascoltò silenziosamente il discorso di Klaus, cercando di trovare il punto di arrivo. Lui percepì il suo disagio e fece scivolare una mano sul suo fianco sinistro "Mi piacerebbe averti qui con me, anche se so che è pericoloso. Ma se tu non sei ancora pronta, se vuoi del tempo, se vuoi restare con i tuoi amici. Io capirò Caroline. Sono consapevole che le cose sono diverse da come le avevamo lasciate anni fa. So anche che tu ed Hayley avete avuto un passato burrascoso, e che la mia famiglia ha tanti lati oscuri. Questa è una scelta completamente tua".

Caroline non potè trattenere un sorriso e dopo aver messo una mano dietro al collo di Klaus e averlo guardato negli occhi, lo avvicinò a sè e lo baciò. Non c'era la frenesia che avevano provato nei boschi, quando lui le aveva impedito di gongolare sul cadavere di Katherine, ma Caroline stava mettendo tutti i sentimenti e le parole che non era riuscita a dirgli. Stefan le aveva raccontato la conversazione che era avvenuta tra lui e Klaus, dopo che Klaus era uscito dalla sua mente. L'aveva rassicurata che Camille, di cui Esther le aveva mostrato i momenti che aveva condiviso con Klaus, era un'amica, a cui voleva bene, ma che non era innamorato di lei. L'aveva rassicurata sui sentimenti che l'ibrido sembrava provare per lei, nonostante il tempo era stato nemico di entrambi. L'aveva spinta a mettere sè stessa in primo piano e a fregarsene del giudizio altrui. Le aveva raccontato di come Elena, secondo quanto detto da Damon, avesse reagito bene dopo aver saputo dell'avventura tra i boschi sua e di Klaus. Le aveva anche detto che non avevano giudicato Matt per essere andato in Europa con Rebekah e non avrebbero giudicato lei, se per la prima volta avesse messo sè stessa al primo posto. Stefan le aveva fatto notare come Bonnie e Tyler probabilmente erano più difficili da convincere, ma Tyler era andato avanti e Bonnie aveva molti sensi di colpa per l'atteggiamento che aveva avuto nei suoi confronti dopo aver completato la transizione, e che quindi avrebbe provato a capirla. Le parole del suo migliore amico, l'avevano tranquillizzata, l'avevano fatta rilassare e l'avevano spinta a prendere una scelta. Sua madre era morta, lei non aveva più nessuno a Mystic Falls e tra qualche anno avrebbe comunque dovuto lasciare la città. Elena era umana e probabilmente Damon lo sarebbe diventato a breve. Matt era sceriffo, e aveva trovato una stabilità lontana dal soprannaturale. Bonnie ed Enzo erano diventati vicini, e se Bonnie non sarebbe dovuta morire per far rivivere Elena, avrebbe allungato la sua vita, ma nel frattempo avrebbe girato il mondo. Stefan, era l'unico ad aver bisogno di lei, ma Klaus era legato a lui, Rebekah lo aveva amato, e sicuramente a New Orleans ci sarebbe stato posto per lui.

Caroline si staccò dal bacio, facendo gemere in segno di protesta Klaus "Ho questioni da risolvere a Mystic Falls, voglio fargliela pagare agli eretici per aver preso la mia città, aver maledetto Elena, avermi torturata e averci costretto a salvare la città mandando via numerose persone".

"Capisco amore" Klaus arricciò il naso e nascose il disappunto.

"Non capisci Klaus" cantilenò Caroline guardandolo con aria di sfida. Lui alzò un sopracciglio e lei continuò "Voglio recuperare il tempo perso con Elena, ridere di Damon se dovesse diventare umano e abbracciare Matt per essere morto temporaneamente solo per aiutare Stefan a salvarmi. Voglio rassicurare Bonnie e incitarla a girare il mondo con l'uomo di cui si sta innamorando, vedere se Tyler ha difficoltà e dolore a trasformarsi, così come ho fatto anni fa e aiutarlo se vuole il mio aiuto. Voglio cercare una casa con Stefan, aiutarlo a superare che non avrà suo fratello per sempre e esplorare una nuova città. Voglio aiutarti a proteggere Hope, risolvere le cose a New Orleans e prepararmi a riscattare una promessa che mi avevi fatto" si soffermò e poi sorrise citando le sue parole "Ti porterò ovunque tu voglia, Roma, Parigi, Tokyo. However long it takes. Ora passami il mio cellulare" ordinò allungano il palmo verso di lui che la guardava senza parole.

Klaus si alzò e prese dalla giacca che le aveva tolto quando l'aveva messa nel letto il suo cellulare con la cover rosa. Glielo porse e la vide smanettare, finchè la sua voce risuonò nel silenzio della stanza.  
'Caroline, sono in uno dei posti che più preferisco al mondo. Circondato da arte, musica, cibo, cultura... e tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare e quanto vorrei mostrarlo a te. Forse un giorno me lo permetterai'.

Klaus sorrise, si avvicinò al letto e la tirò in piedi contro di lui, prima di farla roteare tra le sue braccia. "Una volta mi hai detto che qualunque uomo sia capace di provare amare, può essere salvato. Voglio che tu sappia che sono completamente e perdutamente innamorato di te, Caroline. E che ho intenzione di mantenere tutte le mie promesse, e soprattutto voglio essere il tuo ultimo amore".

Caroline lo guardò raggiante e Klaus unì le loro labbra.  
Sempre e per sempre era un periodo estremamente lungo, ma presto tutti avrebbero sentito parlare del vampiro biondo che affiancava l'ibrido originale e la sua famiglia a New Orleans, e nessuno avrebbe osato muovere un dito contro la loro regina.

Note finali  
Elijah imparerà a conoscere Caroline, e scoprirà che Katerina è viva proprio grazie alla frizzante bionda. Freya e Bonnie si ritroveranno spesso a collaborare e Kol le aiuterà, diventando finalmente amico di Bonnie. Enzo e Klaus avranno discussioni, soprattutto per i nomi affettuosi che Enzo continua ad usare con Caroline, ma alla fine sia lui che Bonnie si stabiliranno a New Orleans dopo aver viaggiato per il mondo. Tyler non sarà felice della relazione tra Klaus e Caroline, ma se l'aspettava e sà che Klaus con Caroline non è il mostro che ha ucciso sua madre. Elena si risveglierà a New Orleans, e non appena vede Elijah, diventa consapevole che la sua migliore amica, ha finalmente scelto sè stessa, ed ha finalmente abbandonato il suo moralismo, cadendo nelle braccia del grande ibrido cattivo. Damon avrebbe voluto prendere la cura, ma l'incantesimo per salvare Elena, ha avuto come conseguenza, che la cura sparisse dal suo corpo. Lei è umana ma non può curare Damon. Lei e Damon decidono di approfittare dell'umanità di Elena e di farle avere figli, prima che lei ritorni ad essere un vampiro, così da passare l'eternità con lui. Stefan è felice che suo fratello resterà vivo, ma vuole un cambiamento, quindi accosente a trasferirsi con Caroline a New Orleans, poche settimane dopo aver risvegliato Elena. Nonostante i due volessero prendere un appartamento, Klaus li ha voluti al complesso, sia perchè voleva passare quanto più tempo possibile con Caroline, sia per la guerra a New Orleans e il suo bisogno di proteggerla. Inoltre Stefan e Rebekah inizieranno a frequentarsi. Hayley e Caroline impareranno ad andare d'accordo e Camille accetterà con riluttanza che Klaus è innamorato di un'altra donna.


End file.
